prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
SPC13
is the 13th episode of Suite Pretty Cure♪, and also the 354th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Synopsis After protecting Siren from a mean cat, she runs away, leaving behind a music sheet. While they observe it, Hummy recalls how she met Siren and befriended her in the past before she attempts to remind Siren of that. Summary After hearing Bassdrum call Cure Muse by the name of Siren, Hummy strongly wishes for this to be true. When Siren returned to the clock tower, Bassdrum asks her if she was really Cure Muse. She tells them this is untrue, but out of concern her heart may be wavering Mephisto considers reminding her of the wonder of Minor Land. After leaving for town, Siren encountered Hummy, who also asked if she was Cure Muse. Siren again clearly denies it before the local boss of the cats shows up and they get into a missunderstanding with him. In all the chaos, Siren dropped the bundle she was carrying with her and runs away. Hummy grabs it and takes off to meet with the girls. In the park, Hummy, Hibiki, and Kanade unravel the bundle to find a musical score within it. Hummy recalls this score and in it lay the memories of her past with Siren. She begins to tell Hibiki and Kanade about the Melody of Happiness contest held regularly in Major Land --- every year, Siren was the fairy chosen to sing the Melody of Happiness. Though Hummy and Siren were good friends then, they went their separate ways to practice for the contest as practicing together would prevent them from doing their best. However, Hummy received a fake contest musical score from another fairy named Diva, and realizing this Siren gave her the real score. On the day of the contest Hummy was extremely nervous, but after receiving encouragement from Siren, she sang the song splendidly. Due to her magnificent performance, Hummy was chosen to sing the Melody of Happiness, but Hummy and Siren started to drift apart from that day on. Suddenly, Siren appears and claims to feel regret for giving Hummy the music score. Hummy is confused and brings up how much they used to give each other support, and its because of her she can sing so well now. Siren is confused that Hummy would still consider her a friend even now and Mephisto -who is observing the display- and he steps in before she can waver. He makes her listen to his evil sounds to sway her back to his side. Siren believes that Hummy was the reason why she was not chosen to sing the Melody of Happiness. But they aren't given long to think over her words as Bassdrum turns the treasured musical score into a Negatone, causing Hibiki and Kanade to transform into Pretty Cure. Siren turned into her human form Ellen and joined the Negatone to fight against the Cures; ony for Cure Muse to appear and protect the girls from Ellen's attacks. Melody and Rhythm then use Fantastic Piacere and Miracle Heart Arpeggio to defeat the Negatone, allowing Hummy to capture the musical note safely. Seeing how Siren returned back to the side of evil despite momentarily opening her heart to her again, Hummy is unable to hide her sadness. Major Events *Hummy and Siren's past is revealed *Mephisto brainwashes Siren into becoming the leader of the Minor Land forces once again, despite rediscovering her friendship with Hummy Characters Cures *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse Mascots *Hummy *Fairy Tones Villains *Ellen Kurokawa / Siren *Bassdrum *Baritone *Falsetto *Mephisto *Negatone Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ Category:Suite Pretty Cure♪ episodes